Event processing refers to tracking and analyzing streams of information to derive a conclusion from them. Streams of information may be, in particular, about events. Event processing also includes event processing that combines data from multiple data sources to infer events or patterns that suggest more complicated circumstances. As such, event processing can facilitate identifying meaningful events and respond to them as quickly as possible.